


Fall on me (from where you are)

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, Begging, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Come, Coming Untouched, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Dominant Reader, Don't Try This At Home, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drink Spiking, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Not Beta'd, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Shang Tsung, Power Switch Reader, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Somewhat Rough Sex, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Ever wanted to fuck someone with your better/worse half? Fear not! That's what happens in this fic! Shang Tsung is experimenting again, and while he'stryingto mix up a new-and-improved aphrodisiac potion for the reader, something goes wrong. Unbeknownst to him, he adds abjungo dragonroot powder (a splitting/dividing agent) instead of conflavi ginseng extract (a heightened aphrodisiac) which results in... two readers? Yep! The abjungo dragonroot powder has split the reader into their light and dark counterparts! Looks like Shang Tsung's in for it now! (are those ingredients actually real things, no of course not, i made them up for this story.)Please enjoy this fic where Shang Tsung gets absolutelyplowedby two readers! Double the trouble and twice the sin! Let's hope he has enough stamina to keep up, because you know there's going to be jealousy and possessiveness involved. After all, they say sharing is caring, but you don't really care for anyone other than your Master; and you sure as hell don't care much for sharing, even if it is with yourself!As always, mind the tags and stay gucci.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Kudos: 13





	Fall on me (from where you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> HOLY FUCK this ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. Sorry if it's a bit awkward, it was a little hard for me to keep track of what everyone was doing. I'm still pretty inexperienced when it comes to writing porn, and adding a third person into the mix just makes things really messy (especially for poor Shang Tsung).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this absolute train wreck of a fic, lmao. Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I go through and edit these myself after I've written them and make changes as soon as I can, so don't come at me telling me I misspelled something or whatever. There's a not beta'd notice in the tags. Eat me. Besides that, there's only one fic left to go! Nearly at the finish line! (woot woot)
> 
> \- ZEBS

Shang Tsung muttered quietly to himself as he added a small spoonful of saffron colored powder into the aphrodisiac he was currently working on. Stirring the powder into the mixture, his eyes scanned over the yellowed page of a thick manuscript that sat open on his desk. "And now, the final ingredient." He dropped a pearl-like orb into the concoction where it began to bubble and fizz as it dissolved. The mixture glowed a bright white before it darkened into a rich golden color. Seemingly pleased with the results, the sorcerer poured the completed potion into a small vial, giving it a light shake and swirling the liquid around.

A knock at the door caught his attention and he quickly tucked the vial away into his robes before answering. "Enter."

The door creaked as it opened and you stepped into the room, carrying a wooden tray bearing a steaming pot of tea and two ceramic cups. "Good evening, Master." You greeted, tilting your head in a small bow before crossing the room to Shang Tsung's desk, setting the tray down onto the polished wood. You moved to start pouring the tea, but the sorcerer raised a hand, stopping you. The confusion must have shown on your face because he chuckled, motioning to something behind you.

A wooden chair squeaked against the floor as it was encompassed in a green glow and dragged across the room to rest in front of Shang Tsung's desk. The sorcerer waved his hand, gesturing at the seat. "Please, sit."

You did as he asked, settling down onto the chair and reaching for the teapot. Plucking the pot from the tray, you carefully poured the steaming liquid into Shang Tsung's cup before you filled your own. The sorcerer inhaled deeply, eyes glinting with mischief as you set the pot back down onto the tray. "Jasmine," He commented. "You made my favorite." 

"Of course, Master." You smiled at him before resting your arms on the edge of his desk, glancing down at the array of scrolls laid out before him, brows furrowing as you scanned over the unfamiliar texts. "What are you working on?"

"Just experimenting with some new rejuvenation compounds," He lied smoothly. "See here?" He pointed to a complicated looking diagram on one of the open scrolls, discreetly removing the vial from his robes with his other hand. "This diagram explains how the potion affects the body." You glanced at what he was pointing to, and while you were distracted, he quickly poured the entire contents of the glass vial into your tea. The liquid dispersed into the cup, golden strands spreading across the surface before they sunk into the tea and disappeared. 

You didn't fully understand what was going on in the drawing, but you nodded your head anyways, running your fingers over the images. "Very interesting, Master." Your response drew a laugh from him, affection glinting in his eyes as he smiled at you.

"These spells might be a bit too advanced for you right now," He mused, pushing the spiked cup to tea towards you. "But you will learn soon enough." 

"Thank you, Master." You accepted the tea and brought it to your lips, blowing on it lightly to cool its contents. The sorcerer's eyes never left you, even as he reached for his own cup, fingers curling around the ceramic. You took a sip from the cup, enjoying the sweet fragrant taste of the tea before setting it back down onto the wood. Shang Tsung mirrored your actions, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking.

The two of you quickly fell into a comfortable buzz of conversation. He asked you about your training and you answered; you asked about his most recent work and he explained it, showing you texts you weren't able to read and telling you about magical ingredients that you were unfamiliar with.

You were halfway through your tea when you started to feel strange. Your brows knitted together as your vision began to blur and you stood, chair clattering to the ground as you gripped the edge of Shang Tsung's desk, fingers clawing at the wood. "Pet?" You lifted your head at the sound of his voice, trying to focus on his face, but the whole room seemed to be spinning. You blinked sluggishly and your lips moved as you tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly, you felt a sharp jolt of pain and an immense pressure in your chest, like someone was tugging at your insides, trying to yank something out.

Shang Tsung rose from his seat, his normally nonchalant expression twisted into one of concern as he could do nothing but watch as you doubled over, breath hitching. What was going on? His aphrodisiacs had never caused such a response before; were you having an allergic reaction to something in the mixture? 

Your head throbbed as an intense nausea washed over you. Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to focus on controlling your breathing. In and out, in and out; you repeated the words like a mantra as your throat closed up and your stomach twisted. You registered that your Master was saying something; you could hear the concern laced in his voice, but you couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything seemed muffled. Your head spun as the pressure in your chest worsened, and just when you thought you might pass out, the pain was gone as quickly as it had come.

You gasped for air, fingers clawing at the desk as your vision focused and your hearing returned. You felt... strangely refreshed, relaxed, lighter, somehow. Straightening up, you caught movement out of the corner of our eye. Turning around to find the source, you came face-to-face with... yourself? You startled, taking a step back as your own face stared back at you. Glancing over at your Master, you found that he looked just as confused as you felt. 

Turning back to your dark counterpart, you took a moment to look the mirror image of yourself over. However, now that you were looking at him, _really_ looking at him, you realized something was off. He was you... and yet, he wasn't. There was something different about him that you couldn't quite place. Something darker, more mysterious, and... dangerous. "What is this? Who are you?"

Your doppelgänger frowned, eyes narrowing as he stared back at you, defensive. His features twisted into a scowl as he answered in a voice that wasn't quite yours. "I'm __________."

You jumped a little at the sound, unease seeping into your bones when he said his—your—name. It was strange and honestly somewhat frightening seeing an exact copy of yourself standing in front of you. You kept your stance wary as you took a small step forward, approaching your clone with caution. You watched as your doppelgänger raised his hands in front of his face, clenching and unclenching his fingers, testing the joints. He curled his wrists, stretching out his arms before he glanced down at his legs, lifting his feet to rotate his ankles, and wiggling his toes. 

Shang Tsung watched the interaction with mild intrigue, tension slowly easing from his body as he folded his arms behind him. "Now this _is_ interesting." he murmured, walking around to lean against the front of his desk. Two pairs of eyes locked onto him, following his movements. "It appears I added abjungo dragonroot powder to my concoction instead of conflavi ginseng extract." He looked between you, lips curling into a sly smirk. "How... curious."

"Master," The doppelgänger purred, attention shifting away from you as he stared past you at Shang Tsung, eyes dark and gaze hungry as he stepped towards the sorcerer. Jealously reared up in your chest and you scowled, quickly moving in front of him and pushing him away with a firm hand against his chest. The clone stumbled back a few feet; expression furious as he raised his head. Shang Tsung watched with delight as you glared at your dark counterpart, baring your teeth in a snarl.

"He's mine, _doppelgänger_."

The possessiveness in your tone made Shang Tsung shudder, body thrumming with anticipation. Your doppelgänger growled, fury in his eyes as he shifted into a fighting stance. He quickly summoned magic to his fingertips, glowing green skulls materializing into the air and floating in front of him. You responded by lowering your stance and curling your fingers, calling your fire to your hands, blue flames flickering menacingly in your palms. You both remained were you were, locked in a staredown as you each waited to see if the other to move.

"Now, now, Pet." Shang Tsung tutted, breaking the silence and ending the tension with a hand on your shoulder. "Play nice." You relaxed at his touch, rising from your defensive stance, and extinguishing your flames with a flick of your wrist. Your doppelgänger did the same, albeit a bit more reluctantly, he straightened, skulls disappearing with a wave of his hand. "Perhaps we can take advantage of this... situation." He brushed past you, and, much to your dismay, moved closer to your clone.

Shang Tsung licked his lips, lust simmering in his gaze as he stared up at the darker version of you. While he did not intend for this particular outcome, there was no reason why he couldn't still enjoy himself. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, the sorcerer gripped the collar of your doppelgänger's robes and dragged him down for a kiss. The noise that you made was one of disbelief and outrage as you watched as your clone returned the gesture in kind. He snaked an arm around Shang Tsung's waist and tangled a hand in his hair to tug roughly, pulling a pleased moan from the sorcerer's lips.

You bristled with envy, eyes and teeth flashing as you growled low in your throat, crossing the room in long strides to rip Shang Tsung away from your doppelgänger. "Mine." You pulled the sorcerer against your chest, gripping his hips possessively as you dipped your head to bite and suck at his neck, leaving dark bruises down his throat and across his shoulders. "Mine." The sorcerer moaned at your touch and arched back against you, pressing his ass against the bulge in your pants. You hissed at the feeling, canting your hips forward to chase the friction. Your doppelgänger seemed unfazed, if only a little irritated, by your reaction as he stepped once more towards Shang Tsung, tugging at his waist to pull his hips away from you and towards him.

"Master..." A satisfied purr rumbled up from your counterpart's chest as he rubbed his clothed erection against the sorcerer's, sliding his hands from his waist to tug at Shang Tsung's robes. Deft fingers undid the fabric sash around his waist, yanking at the ties of his robes to pull the garment open, revealing his rippling abs and toned chest. "Gorgeous..." Your doppelgänger wasted no time in running his hands over Shang Tsung's body, nails raking down the planes of his stomach, digging into the dip of his hips. He mouthed at the sorcerer's Adam's apple, dragged his tongue over his collarbones, scattered bite marks across his chest.

When your doppelgänger raised his head, your eyes locked. You both stared at each other for a long moment, gaze calculating as you sized the other up. Shang Tsung moaned, momentarily drawing both your attentions as he squirmed between you, clawed hands scratching at your clone's shoulders as his hips canted back against your groin. You glanced back at each other and for the first time since the start of the incident, mutual understanding passed between you. Something changed in your counterpart's gaze that made you push down your jealousy enough to share a nod of agreement. 

You lowered your lashes as your lips pulled into a smirk, your doppelgänger mirroring your expression as you both turned back to Shang Tsung. You worked together to undress him, pulling, and tugging at his clothes, shucking them from his body and tossing the garments aside as you returned your hands to his flesh. No longer restrained by the fabric of his pants, the sorcerer's erection sprung free to bob in the open air, precum oozing from the tip. "Ó, tā mā de..." He groaned when he felt your blunt nails rake down his back and the slender fingers of your clone wrap around his throbbing cock.

Shang Tsung watched through half-lidded eyes as your doppelgänger fell to his knees before him, hands splayed against his thighs as he leaned forward to take the head of his cock into his mouth. He threw his head back against your shoulder as your clone tilted his head forward, taking more of his length into his throat. You nipped at his ear, arms reaching around to grope at his chest, rolling and pinching his nipples between your fingers. "Shì!" He hissed, arching into your touch. "Gèng duō, wǒ xūyào gèng duō!"

Your doppelgänger slowly worked himself on Shang Tsung's cock, sliding up the length of his shaft until only the head remained in his mouth before pushing his head forward and taking him to the hilt. The sorcerer's eyes fluttered when he felt your fingers prodding at his lips, breath ghosting over his neck as you tilted your head to whisper hotly in his ear. "Master," You breathed. "Open." When he parted his lips, you slipped three fingers into his mouth, lazily thrusting them in and out as he laved at them with his tongue, drenching them in saliva.

Below you, your clone moaned whorishly around the sorcerer's cock, drool dripping from his chin as he bobbed his head. Shang Tsung mewled around your fingers, burying his hands in your doppelgänger's hair, hips jerking as he thrust into the clone's mouth, choking him on his cock. It didn't seem to bother your dark counterpart at all, who hummed around the length in his throat, swallowing greedily. Jealously curled in your chest and you growled, biting down hard on the juncture of Shang Tsung's shoulder, blood beading around the indents left by your teeth. The sorcerer shuddered, tongue chasing your fingers as you pulled them from his lips, sliding your hand down between his cheeks to rub at his entrance.

When you pushed your fingers past his hole, you were rewarded with a deep moan, and your counterpart, a splash of salt on his tongue. You pumped your fingers in and out of his body, stretching him open and preparing him for what would come. Your doppelgänger palmed at his own cock, teasing the outline of his erection through his pants as he dragged his teeth along the underside of Shang Tsung's cock, rubbing his tongue over the throbbing vein that ran along the underside. You watched with slight amusement as Shang Tsung struggled to thrust into your counterpart's mouth and rock back onto your fingers at the same time. 

"Chāo hǎo de... chāo hǎo de..." He let out a sharp whine as you brushed against his prostate, eyes rolling back into his head as he gasped like a fish out of water. "Kuài láile, Chǒng'ér..." He warned breathessly.

Your doppelgänger slid off of Shang Tsung's cock with a wet pop, wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing as he leaned forward to suck on his balls, drawing one into his mouth. The sorcerer convulsed, clamping down around your fingers as you quickened your pace. His hips moved in short jerky movements as your counterpart moved to his attention to the other, laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Feeling somewhat ignored, you gripped Shang Tsung's chin, tugging his head to the side so you could kiss him. 

He went with you easily, lips moving against yours as you pushed your tongue into his mouth, possessive and demanding. He mewled against your mouth as you chased his tongue, rubbing against it as you explored the cavern of his mouth. His eyes were clouded and unfocused when you pulled back for air, a string of saliva connecting your lips together. You released his chin and curled your fingers once more against his prostate before removing them from his hole with a squelch.

"Méiyǒu... Qǐng..." Shang Tsung let out a desperate whimper as your dark counterpart pulled away from his groin, lips swollen and chin dripping with saliva. "Bùyào tíngzhǐ... Qǐng bùyào tíngzhǐ..." He gasped, hips bucking uselessly. Your doppelgänger slowly rose to his feet, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and cleaning off most of the saliva. He turned to the toppled chair and picked it up, setting it back properly before nodding his head at you. You tilted your head and quirked your lips in an appreciative gesture before you turned Shang Tsung around to face you. You leaned down to curl your hands around his legs, gripping the underside of his thighs and lifting him into your arms.

You carried your Master with you over to the chair, adjusting your grip on his legs as you sat down. You positioned the sorcerer so that he was straddling your lap, legs draped over your spread thighs. He shifted his hips, rubbing his ass back against your clothed erection.

His clawed hands tugged at your clothes, fingers shaking too much for him to properly undo any of the intricate knots that kept your robes closed, pulling uselessly at the fabric. You glanced over his shoulder at your doppelgänger and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Your counterpart answered with a smirk before he snapped his fingers, ridding you both of your clothes in an instant.

He stepped towards you, trailing his eyes down Shang Tsung's back, taking in the angry red scratches and vast array of bite marks that littered the expanse of his skin. He chuckled, leaning forward to stroke a finger down the sorcerer's spine. "Master," He breathed, voice rough. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Shang Tsung moaned wantonly, bucking in your lap, and rubbing his still hard cock against your stomach. "Qǐng, _qǐng_!"

You glowered at your counterpart's choice of words, sliding a hand possessively up his back and pushing your counterpart's out of the way, making him curl his upper lip in a sneer. "Master," You murmured, voice soft as you leaned back slightly to look at the sorcerer. " _We're_ going to fuck you now. Do you think you can take us both?" You questioned, cupping his cheek with your other hand.

"Of course, he can." Your doppelgänger cut in, an impatient look in his eyes as he took his cock in hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing his shaft with precum. "And if he can't..." His eyes glittered darkly. "He will."

"I wasn't asking you." You growled at him, eyes flashing dangerously. He rolled his eyes at you but stayed where he was. A wise choice. You turned back to Shang Tsung, expression softening as you forced him to meet your gaze. "Master," You repeated, voice firmer this time. "Can you take both of us?" 

"Qǐng!" He begged, eyes disoriented and pupils blown wide with lust. You shook your head, pressing your thumb into his cheek.

"Tell me."

"Us."

If looks could kill, your doppelgänger would be dead.

Shang Tsung swallowed thickly; voice wrecked. "Wǒ kěyǐ... Wǒ néng zuò dào." He whispered, nuzzling into your palm. "Wǒ yào tā, Chǒng'ér, qǐng."

You couldn't resist him, not when he said it like that. You moved your hands down to his ass, lifting the sorcerer and positioning him over your cock. The tip rubbed at his entrance and he moaned, canting his hips back to slowly sink onto your length. You hissed at the warm velvety slide of his insides, tightening your grip on his ass. Your dark counterpart stepped forward, greed evident in his eyes as he too lined up the head of his cock against the sorcerer's already filled hole.

Shang Tsung let out a strangled whine, clawed hands scrambling at your shoulders as his eyes went white, pupils disappearing behind his eyelids as your doppelgänger pushed into him. There was a burning ache that faded to a dull throb as he's stuffed even fuller, stretched impossibly wide around the two of you. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks. His body trembled on the edge of pleasure and pain, nerves screaming with sensation. Sweat dripped from your brow as you leaned forward to bury your face in the sorcerer's neck, chest heaving as you adjusted to the feeling.

"Fuck..." Your counterpart moaned, gripping Shang Tsung's hips tightly, fingertips pressing hard enough to leave bruises.

"Master," You panted, hips flexing as you fought to stay still, to not buck up into the sinfully tight, wet, heat of your Master's body. "Tight... You're so tight..."

The sorcerer was sandwiched between you and your clone, pressed tight against sweat-slicked bodies and so full of your cocks he was sure he could taste you in the back of his throat.

When your doppelgänger shifted his hips, pulling back a half inch, you nearly choked on your saliva. When he pushed back in, it felt like your breath had been punched from your lungs. Slowly, _slowly_ , the two of you started a steady rhythm, one pulling out while the other pushed in, keeping Shang Tsung constantly full. Time slipped away as the three of you rocked together, noises melding into each others' as all you could focus on was the wet slide of your skin and the tight heat of your Master's body.

It wasn't long before you reached your limit, hips moving in short, quick thrusts. Shang Tsung let out a moan that sent a jolt of heat straight to your core, fanning the flames of your desire. "Close," Your doppelgänger grit out between clenched teeth. "I'm close, Master." You groaned in agreement, scraping your teeth over the column of the sorcerer's throat and feeling his pulse jump under your tongue.

You and your dark counterpart finished at the same time, spilling your release with a synchronized cry of _Master!_ as you pumped load after load of semen into the sorcerer's loose body. It's all too much. It's too good. Shang Tsung couldn't take it; it felt like his body was burning up, nerves on fire as pure bliss crashed into him like a wave. His jaw went slack and a high-pitched whimper ripped from his throat, entire body straining as he came, covering your abdomen in sticky white.

The sorcerer let out a shuddering breath as he went boneless against you, arms hanging limply over your shoulders. You felt a sudden weight drop onto you, and you shuddered all the way to the tips of your toes. The heaviness of your body felt strange, like a missing piece of you had slid back into place. Your head felt too heavy as you lifted your chin from your Master's shoulder, blinking blearily to find that your doppelgänger was gone. Your softened cock slipped out of Shang Tsung's abused hole and you winced at the amount of come that followed.

"Master," You croaked, arms falling uselessly at your sides. Your mouth was too dry, and your tongue felt like lead. "Are you alright?"

Shang Tsung stirred in your lap; eyes as dark as night peeking up at you from under wet lashes. "Pet," He rasped, voice completely and utterly wrecked. You huffed out a weak laugh, making a mental note to prepare a pot of sweet ginger tea for him once you regained feeling in your legs.

"I can't feel my legs." You told him, letting your head loll back against your shoulders. "But I think I'm back to normal."

You considered your original idea, and thinking back on what just happened, maybe tea wasn't such a good idea. You sat in silence for a moment until it finally dawned on you.

"Master, what did you put in my tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ó, tā mā de... - Oh fuck...
> 
> Shì! - Yes!
> 
> Gèng duō, wǒ xūyào gèng duō! - More, I need more!
> 
> Chāo hǎo de... chāo hǎo de... - So good... so good...
> 
> Kuài láile, Chǒng'ér... - Coming soon, Pet...
> 
> Méiyǒu... Qǐng... - No... Please...
> 
> Bùyào tíngzhǐ... Qǐng bùyào tíngzhǐ... - Don't stop... please don't stop...
> 
> Qǐng, _qǐng_! - Please, _please_!
> 
> Qǐng! - Please!
> 
> Wǒ kěyǐ... Wǒ néng zuò dào. - I can... I can do it.
> 
> Wǒ yào tā, Chǒng'ér, qǐng. - I want it, Pet, please.


End file.
